The invention relates generally to electronic gaming equipment, and more particularly, to an electronic gaming machines, games and special or bonus game features that may be offered to facilitate and encourage game play thereon.
Gaming machines, have become a major source of entertainment in many parts of the world. Traditionally such machines were mechanical devices where a number of reels marked with a plurality of numbers or symbols could be made to spin randomly by the application of some mechanical input. If, upon coming to a rest, the subsequent patterns of numbers or symbols displayed along a “payline” of symbol locations on the reels corresponded to predetermined patterns, then the machine would provide a prize or payout.
At one time a slot machine payline included only straight line arrangements of symbol locations across each cell in the array formed by the reels. The advent of electronics, computers and electronic graphical displays, has enabled a continual increase in the complexity and variations of gaming machines, games and displays, while maintaining the basic concept of the traditional machine. In short, the games no longer include mechanical reels but simulate rotatable reels to ultimately display a array of locations in which a symbol is displayed. These games also typically include multiple paylines many of which are not straight lines, and each cell may comprise a reel, such that every symbol in each cell is randomly selected. However, the paylines remain predefined to include specific arrangements of symbol locations in the reel array.
Bonus games that may be played in conjunction with the underlying slot game are often used to enhance the entertainment value of the game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the primary game. The bonus game is typically initiated upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the underlying game, but may also require an additional wager.
To keep games appealing to players there is a continuing need to develop new and interesting features and bonus games for electronic gaming. New features and bonus games appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and satisfy demands of operators for interesting games and increased profitability.